Random Song Fic's
by SarahGibbs345
Summary: Lots of random song fics with many different pairings a lot of them are Zibbs.
1. chapter 1

These arent going to be long maybe a hundred to five hundred words. I have no clue how long this is going to be but I have a piece of notebook front and back with song's I may use.


	2. She Won't be Lonely Long

Song- She Won't be Lonely Long by Clay Walker

Pairing-Zibbs

-ZIBBS-

Ziva walked up to the bar and ordered a shot of bourbon. The man on her was going to be another bad memory. She didn't know what she was doing at the bar. But she knew she wanted someone but not the stranger at home. Grey hair flashed into her line of sight. She turned her head and saw Gibbs leaning against the bar beside of her looking at her. Taking a leap of faith she leaned in a kissed him and he kissed her back. The bartender who had watched the seen unfold knew she wouldn't be lonely long.


	3. Love in the First Degree

Song- Love in the First Degree by Alabama

Pairing- Zibbs

-NCIS-

Gibbs pressed Ziva gently against his workbench and said, I once didn't want to love again but you tempted me to gamble once more. Gibbs searched Zia's eyes for something and then Ziva said, I didn't realize you felt the same as I did. Gibbs said, I never thought you would catch on or reciprocate the feeling Ziver but I'm crazy about you and I don't know what I am anymore. I don't think I could stop lock me up but I will still love you to the first degree Ziva. Ziva replied, nothing will stop me from loving you and I will always love you Jethro. Ziva leaned closer to him and kissed him.


	4. Sunday Morning Coming Down

Song-Sunday Morning Coming Down by Johnny Cash

Pair's- none

Time period- right after Shannon and Kelly died

-NCIS-

Gibbs woke up with the worst hangover if his life. He reached over to the other side of the bed and remembered the Shannon and Kelly were gone. He stood of with a pounding head and made his way down to the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge and the paper off of the porch and groaned when he saw the day. It was Sunday. He went back up stairs and put on his cleanest shirt off of the floor and dressed before walking out the door and down the street hopeing go to find and open bar knowing they would not open until one and it would be a long 5 hours.


	5. You Know me Better than that

Song-You Know me Better Than that by George Strait

Pairings- Jibbs

-NCIS-

Gibbs sat in a hotel room in paris leaning against the bed the Jenny was sleeping on. He looked out the window and said quietly, since you left me Shan there's somebody new. She thinks I'm perfect but she doesn't know about you or Kelly or the things that I've done or the things I've seen. You know the me that's moody and snippy and the me that would rather go on a picnic or the beach with you and Kelly than all this culture stuff.

You always knew me so well Shan tell me what to do or give me a sign. Gibbs got back in the bed beside of Jenny not knowing that she was awake the entire time and the next morning she was gone and so was her stuff only a Dear John letter was left


	6. War

Song:Rodeo by Garth Brooks

Pairing:Shannon/Gibbs

Time Period:Before Kelly was born

-NCIS-

Shannon stood at the door to the basement watching her husband carve a toy for a child. She looked closely at him.

His eyes are cold and restless

and His wounds have almost healed.

And she'd give half of Pennsylvania

just to change the way he feels.

And she knows he's gonna go

but it ain't no woman flesh and blood.

It's that damned old war.

Well it's tanks and blood.

It's dust and mud.

It's the roar of a chopper.

It's the white in his knuckles.

The green of his camouflage.

It's boots and helmet.

It's the gun and the bullets.

And the joy and the pain.

And they call the thing a war.

She does her best to hold him

when his love comes to call.

But his need for it controls him

and her back's against the wall.

And it's "So long girl, I'll see you."

When it's time for him to go

you know the woman wants her marine.

Shannon turned around with tears in her eyes and went into the kitchen for fix dinner.


	7. Jenny

Song-Jolene by Dolly Pardon

Pairing- implied Zibbs

-NCIS-

Jenny and Ziva sat in Jenny's office on Friday night after everyone had left and both of them had a glass of bourbon in front of them. Suddenly Ziva stood up and out her hand in front of her on the table and said, Jen your hair your eyes and everything is what Jethro has wanted in the past. Ziva took in a shaky breath and said, you could love again but I would go on lonely and be a killer just like I was when I first met you. Ziva then said, he talks about you in his sleep and there's nothing I can do to keep from crying Jenny. Ziva finally said, Jenny I'm begging you a a friend please don't take my man you don't know what it feels like to ve loved and cared about for once in you life. With that Ziva turned on her heels leaving a gapping mouth Jenny still sitting in her chair to shocked to move.


	8. Remember When

Song- Remember When by Alan Jackson

Pairings- Zibbs

-NCIS-

Ziva stood by his hospital bed holding his hand and their grand daughter Jade's hand. Ziva handed Jade to Abby and Abby left the room. Jethro coughed up a little blood and said remember when Lucas and Jade were born and remember when we 1st made love Ziva. And remember when we said our vows and vows to never forget. Zee remember when I asked you to be my 5th and final Mrs. Gibbs. Then he pulled Ziva down for one last kiss and he closed his crystal blue eyes for the last time and 98 year old Leroy Jethro Gibbs lost his battle with with life leaving behind a wife and granddaughter and a son.


End file.
